


Dancing?

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Link has a stutter, My first not-scary fic, Pre- Calamity, This is cute, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: Link attends a royal dance hosted by the king and princess.





	Dancing?

The area surrounding the table was empty. All except for me, of course. My sword on my back, my Royal Guard Gear equipped, a glass of punch in my hand as I watched the people dance. Everyone was there. Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, and surprisingly, Revali. They were all having a good time. My right hand trembled as I surveyed the thrones at the front of the room. One chair empty, two filled. The King and the princess. Zelda.

I tightened my grip on my glass of punch as I walked slowly over to the corner of the room. I self- consciously brushed back my bangs as I heard someone yell to me.

“Link! Good to see ya, Brother. Ya enjoyin’ the dance?”

Daruk noticed me and rushed over to my corner, Mipha and Urbosa on his trail.

“I-I’m n-not sure,” I stuttered. It was still difficult to get words out of my mouth.

The music pumped even louder as the songs changed. Urbosa looked at me.

“Are you going to dance?”

“N-no. N-not me.”

Mipha responded.

“Why not? I think you’d like it.”

“N-n-no.” And I silently fled from the group, retreating to the opposite corner.

I stayed silent most of the time, watching the people dance. I was just about to make my mind up to leave, when my eye caught something strange.

The King was leaning over to Zelda’s chair, and whispering in her ear. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She responded with another inaudible whisper, and the king pointed at me and replied. Why would he point at me? 

I was lost in my thought and only snapped out of it when I saw Zelda lift herself out of her chair. She brushed the leg of her formal dress, said something to her father, and started walking in my direction.

Her cheeks were still flushed as she awkwardly scrambled around the people. She squeezed past the royal servants and slipped past the royal guard, finally making it to me as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

I set my punch down on the nearest table and bowed awkwardly.

“No! There’s no need for that.”

I instantly rose, and tilted my head to the side, confused.

“I-I’m v-very s-sorry, M’lady, I-it’s just that I-“ 

“Please, call me Zelda,” she interrupted. And surprisingly, she began to stutter as well.  
“My father just suggested that I- well, that i-i ask if you...” her voice trailed off.

“A-ask me w-what, M-M’lady?”

“Zelda. Please. A-and he had me a-ask if y-you... well, if you maybe wanted to dance with me?”

It was my turn for my cheeks to flush. My hands started to shake as i looked at her and replied.

“I-I c-can’t dance, M- n-no. Z-Zelda.” I looked at her awkwardly.

Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the throne area, almost dragging me behind her.

I saw the king was smiling at me, and I shook free of Zelda’s grasp to bow.

“FATHER! My knight won’t dance with me.” Zelda jokingly pouted and looked at her father while I was bent on one knee. She looked both joking and..... embarrassed.

“Now, now, Zelda. Why don’t you ask him again? I’ll... supervise his answer this time.” The king jokingly responded.

“Link! Will you get up and dance with me?” She almost yelled as her cheeks flushed again.

“Y-yes... M’lady...” My cheeks flushed again.

“Right answer. Now, shall we go have some fun?”


End file.
